


pancakes sound good

by verucaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Crying, F/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sleeping Together, Sleeptalking, naegi just wants to be happy again pls, the kids are struggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucaa/pseuds/verucaa
Summary: they're all broken. but things can be fixed with hard work.





	pancakes sound good

**Author's Note:**

> i'm bored and i feel like writing something kind of angsty :)))) it'd be great to hear feedback but please no unnecessary comments about my writing.

Sayaka Maizono is there in front of him and she won't stop screaming that it was his fault she died. Leon Kuwata won't stop yelling about how much it hurts, and how it was them who caused him to die in such pain. He tries to tell them he didn't want them to die like this but he still wakes up, covered in sweat and his own tears as Kirigiri holds both his shoulders tight in an embrace. 

Chihiro Fujisaki won't stop sobbing into his own hands at his feet and Mondo Oowada won't stop bellowing about his older brother and how much he was sorry. He couldn't save them, and this time he wakes with Asahina clutching his face and crying with him.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru stands emotionless with blood pouring down his face as Celestia Ludenberg and Hifumi Yamada stalk towards him with such menace that he would rather die than confront the people he lost. He awakes with Togami staring back at him because he can't sleep either.

Sakura Oogami bows down towards him with pink tears flowing down her cheeks. She apologises and he tries to tell her he's sorry too but she fades away into the black before he can even move. He screams out to her and Hagakure clutches his hands and tells him it's going to be alright.

Mukuro Ikusaba apologises over and over for her sister, for her own actions and the killing game they were forced to participate in. He apologises back to her that she was forced to do her sister's bidding. She laughs manically and pulls off her wig. Naegi awakes, shaking, with Fukawa pressing her face into his shoulder and cupping his hand in her own. 

They try to move on. Fukawa tries sowing and pricks her finger on a needle. She closes her eyes and begs someone to help her because Syo will not be making an appearance anytime soon. Asahina runs in with a plaster making ambulance noises and even Kirigiri snorts with laughter. 

He lies awake at night. He doesn't want to sleep and see all his beaten classmates in his dreams. He knows the others lie awake as well, Hagakure snores don't fill the room like usual. Asahina is wrapped in a small ball instead of her normal starfish and Naegi can hear her soft gasps as she tries to hide her tears. Togami's eyes stare upwards towards the ceiling as he tries and tries to feel some sort of remorse for his classmates. Fukawa shuffles herself over to Togami and squeezes his arm, this time he doesn't pull away. Kirigiri presses her own hand into Naegi's and rubs her legs against his. They're all broken.

He collapses asleep in exhaustion. Kirigiri's dead and battered body comes into view, and he cries. He awakes in the morning to see everyone missing and he panics, but Junko Enoshima is dead and she can't hurt them.

At the table, Hagakure flips pancakes on Asahina's plate and she digs into them as soon as enough golden syrup is slathered onto them. Fukawa titters at her dirty mouth and attempts to feed Togami off her own plate, but he turns away and complains that he isn't a baby. Kirigiri glances up at him with dark bags of purple under her eyes and she gives a small smile. Pancakes sounded good. 

They were good, he decides as Kirigiri kisses his lips. 

 


End file.
